Just One Kiss
by AGuiltyOne
Summary: The Evans' are throwing a New Years Eve Party, but what happens when a stupid little game ruins everyone's plans? Full Summary inside Read for pairings they change!
1. Party Time

Just One Kiss

Summary: Gabriella will do anything to get her first kiss with Troy, so at the Evans' New Year's Party, she organises a game of Truth or Dare crossed with Spin the Bottle. Will everything go according to plan? Or will a certain blonde do anything to make sure it fails?

Disclaimer: Sadly, all I own is the idea, and any characters not mentioned in the movie. If I owned anything from High School Musical (Zac, Lucas etc.), trust me, you would know!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Heartache, Heartbreak and Ever After: Season One. I'm having writers' block with Ever After, but I am updating Heartbreak more regularly now. Here it is: Just One Kiss!

* * *

Gabriella giggled as she answered the phone.

"Hey Troy." She said flirtatiously.

"Hey Gabi. So, are you going to Sharpay and Ryan's party?" Gabi twirled a strand of her subconsciously.

"What, and risk hearing Sharpay yell at me for not being there. Of course I'm going. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, I, er, was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Gabi squealed.

"Of course I'll go with you Troy! Thank you so much for asking! What are you wearing? I need to coordinate my outfit to yours." She explained.

"Oh, probably my black jeans and my red shirt with a white wifebeater underneath. And then just some plain black sneakers. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, Troy, it's perfect. Black, white and red…let me think." Gabi paused as she mentally searched through her wardrobe. "Oh, got it! I can wear my red and white striped sweater with those new black skinny jeans. Perfect! What do you think Troy?"

"It sounds great, Gabi, really," He tried to sound enthusiastic. "What shoes are you going to wear?"  
"Oh, I don't know, probably just some boots. So, you'll pick me up…?"

"I'll pick you up at half 6. The party starts at seven, and god knows how long it will take to get up the Evans' driveway!" He joked. Gabi laughed at him.

"That's true. I'll see you tonight then. Bye Troy!" She hung up and screamed, flinging herself onto her bed. "I'm going to a party with Troy!" she said to herself.

Meanwhile, at the Evans mansion, Sharpay was trying to decide what to wear to her party.

"Ryan," she called. "What do you think of this one?" She twirled to show off the knee-length dark blue sparkly dress. Ryan leant against the door frame.

"Shar, it looks awesome on you. As do all the other dresses you've tried on this morning." Sharpay sighed.

"I know, I know. I mean, come on Ryan, I look hot in everything! But I want to look extra-specially hot tonight. I think this could be the night." She said dreamily as she wandered into her walk-in wardrobe to try on another dress. Ryan walked into the room and sat at the end of his sister's bed.

"Don't you think that you and Zeke are moving pretty fast? You've never been like this with any other guy." Sharpay stuck her head out of the wardrobe and threw a dress to Ryan.

"See if I've worn this. And no Ryan, I don't think we're moving fast. We're in love Ryan, and I think he may be the one. I need to make a good impression tonight. Well?" she asked, gesturing towards the dress.

"Yeah, you wore it for an audition two years ago." He passed it back to his sister who casually tossed it aside. "So, does this mean you're over…?"

"Yes Ryan! I am over Troy Bolton! I never even really liked him. I just thought I did. So we can end this conversation now! Ugh! Ryan, what are you wearing? Maybe it will give me some inspiration." She sighed exasperatedly.

"Black pants, black and white dress shirt, and the white hat with red trim. Any help?" Sharpay ran into her mother's room.

"Aha! I knew mom would get it for me!" She took a red and white evening dress out of a bag. "The new Juliana Vitallia dress. Oh, I can't wait to show it off tonight!" She quickly changed into the dress and proceeded to pick out a pair of shoes and the right accessories.

"Uh, Shar, isn't that your New Year's present?" He asked. Sharpay turned to glare at him.

"And? It's New Year's Eve, Ryan. I'm sure I'm allowed it a day earlier. Anyway, if I'm not allowed, I'll just pull the 'Daddy' card."

"You know, you really shouldn't use our father that way. It makes it seem like you don't care about him or miss him." Ryan started to tear up. Sharpay pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, don't be upset, Ry. I do care about him, and I miss him so much. I wish everyday that he hadn't gotten involved in all that stuff, that he was still here to tell us when to go to bed, and when to do our homework. Ryan, I miss him more than you could ever know. That's why I have the whole Ice Princess image. I can't let anyone find out the truth about Dad, and by not having any close friends, there's no way anyone will find out."

"I know, Shar, I know. But one day, everything will be all right again. One day, our lives can go back to normal. I've got to go pick up some more stuff for the party, so I'll see you later, 'kay?" Sharpay just nodded and turned back to her jewellery closet, where she proceeded to pick out a ruby necklace with matching bracelet and earrings to wear with her dress. She laid them out on her dressing table before lying down on her soft silk duvet for a nap. She found herself dreaming about the one thing she hated dreaming about: her dad.

_Sharpay saw herself standing in the middle of a cloud of smoke, tears streaming down her face._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Where are you? Daddy, help me!" she cried._

"_Sharpay! I can't help you! I need you to help me! Please, baby, help me!" Sharpay turned_ _to find the voice._

"_Daddy? Daddy? Tell me where you are! Then I can help you! What can you see?" she screamed desperately._

"_Shar, I can see the light. It's calling me! Should I go to it? Please, tell me! What should I do?" Sharpay fell to the floor._

"_No! Daddy!" she screamed, her voice getting hoarse. "Stay away from the light! Please! Stay away!"_

"_Shar, I can't help it! It's pulling me towards it! It's sucking me in."_

"_No, Daddy! Daddy, no!" Sharpay sobbed into her hands as the smoke swirled away and the place was silent again. No one was around, but in the distance Sharpay could see someone lying on the stone floor. She ran to the person, still crying with fear. She turned the person over and screamed._

"_No! Daddy! No! How could they do this to you?" she cried as she saw the bullet hole in her father's heart. "No!"_

Sharpay woke in a cold sweat.

"No, Daddy, no." she mumbled to herself. "Stay away from the light." She wandered into her bathroom and washed her face. "Calm down Sharpay. It was just a dream. It was only a dream." She looked at her watch. "Right. You have two hours until your party. You better make yourself look presentable." Sharpay took a quick shower before changing into her party outfit.

At half six, Sharpay walked down the stairs to see that the maids had decorated the house and set out the refreshments exactly as she had stated. She got herself a glass of punch, and grimaced as she tasted the terrible mixture of flavours.

"We'll have to do something about that later on." She smirked to herself, checking that the bottle of vodka was still concealed behind the piano. She was just putting it back when she heard footsteps come into the room.

"Shar?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, Ry, it's me. I was just making sure everything was perfect." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Of course it's perfect. You planned it, remember?" He teased. "So, does this outfit meet Sharpay's standards?" He spun round slowly. Sharpay nodded in approval.

"It's fine. So, who's it for?" Ryan gasped.

"It's not for anyone! Can't a guy want to look good for his own party?" Sharpay giggled.

"No! So, how do I look then?" Sharpay gave a little curtsey. Ryan took her arm.

"Perfect, as always." At that moment, the doorbell rang. "Now, shall we greet our guests?"

"We shall." And the pair walked towards the front door.

Back at Gabriella's house, Gabi was pacing around her bedroom nervously. It was a quarter to seven, and Troy was late. _Where is he?_ Gabi thought to herself. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Gabi ran downstairs in time to see her mom open the front door to Troy.

"Troy, how lovely to see you again." Ms Montez greeted him.

"You too Ms Montez. These are for you." He handed her a bunch of flowers. "Oh, hey Gabi." He waved at her, and she waved back from her place on the stairs.

"Oh, Troy, these are lovely!" Ms Montez gasped in delight. "That is so thoughtful of you, and so nice. Isn't that nice, Gabi?" Gabi sighed and grabbed her bag off of the hallway table.

"Yeah, mom, it's really nice. So, I'll probably be back sometime early tomorrow morning. Okay? Bye!" Gabi started to walk out of the door, but her mother caught her arm.

"I think not, young lady. I want you home at half eleven at the latest. Have you got that, Troy?" Troy nodded, but Gabi stamped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Mom! It's a New Year's Eve party! You can't go to a New Year's Eve party and leave before New Year's! There's no point in going to the party otherwise!" she protested. "Please? Please, mom?" Ms Montez shook her head in defeat.

"Fine, but half two at the latest. Any later than that and you're grounded for at least two months. Got it?" Gabi nodded happily.

"Come on, Troy!" she said, pulling him out of the house.

"Bye, Ms Montez!" he called.

"Bye, Troy! Have fun!" she called back. Troy and Gabi drove in silence until Troy turned on the radio and the both of them sang along in perfect tune with each other.

"Just like before, eh?" Troy said with a smile.

"Just like before." Gabi smiled back.

As predicted, it took a good ten minutes to get up the Evans' drive, but when Sharpay and Ryan greeted them personally at the front door, they found they were the first one's to arrive. Ryan ushered them into the den, which had been cleared of furniture to make room for the DJ decks and space for dancing. Sharpay took this opportunity to slip the vodka into the punch. She took a sip.

"Much better, she smirked as the doorbell rang again. "Come in!" she called.

"Guess who?" a voice asked as they covered Sharpay's eyes with their hands.

"Ooh, I don't know. I'm guessing it's someone I'm in love with. Chad?" she spun round and planted a kiss on Zeke.

"So, you like Chad now?" He said sadly as he pulled away. Sharpay pulled him back to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby, of course not. You're the only one for me." She said as their lips met again. She casually slipped her hand down to the zip of Zeke's pants, but he removed it and held on to it.

"Not now, babe. Let's wait until the party really gets started."

"Okay." Sharpay giggled, the vodka already affecting her. She sat down on a couch and pulled Zeke down next to her, and they started a marathon-long make out session. After goodness knows how long, they broke apart and got up. The pair walked into the den to find that a whole host of guests had now arrived, and the party was almost in full swing. Sharpay and Zeke started dancing just as the upbeat dance track switched to a slow ballad. She leant against Zeke as they swayed in time to the music. He rested his hands lightly on her butt and as he gripped tighter, she pressed herself against him.

"Is it time now?" she whispered seductively. Zeke didn't answer, but he took her hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Gabriella and Taylor were talking about Troy.

"I really like him, Tay, and I think he likes me too! I really want to kiss him at midnight, but what if I can't find him? Or what if he doesn't want to kiss me? Help me, Tay!" Gabi wailed. She had been drinking the punch all evening, and she was starting to feel a little dizzy, but Ryan had told her it was strictly non-alcoholic. Taylor sighed and hugged her best friend.

"So? We just need to think of a plan to make sure that you two have to kiss at midnight. Oh, I have a great idea!" she exclaimed. Gabi clapped excitedly.

"Ooh, what is it? What is it?"

"So, we get the ten of us in a room at about quarter to twelve. And then we play a little version of Truth or Dare mixed with Spin the Bottle. You spin the bottle until it lands on a member of the opposite sex, and then you do truth or dare, except you have to do dare and there is only one dare." Gabi turned to face Taylor and rubbed her hands excitedly.

"I'm liking this plan. I'm liking it a lot. So, what's the dare?"

"Whoever you spin is the person you have to kiss at midnight. So, you know how to spin so it lands on who you want, right?" Gabi pointed to herself and laughed.

"Duh! I am the smartest girl in school! I've known how to do it since Pre-K! But what if someone spins Troy before I do?" Taylor patted her arm.

"If you ask to go first, I'm sure they'll let you. Everyone hates going first in these games." Gabi clapped once more.

"Yay! Thank you so much Tay! You are a sweetheart!" The pair hugged and started to go round the mansion looking for everyone who they were going to involve. As they left the den, a figure ducked behind a curtain as Gabi and Taylor passed. Once they had turned into another corridor, the figure stepped out.

"No," they said to themselves. "Troy is not ruining my evening. This night is mine." The person stormed away, following Gabi and Taylor's path.

**

* * *

Hmm? So, who is this mystery person? Feel free to guess in your reviews, because I'm not sure I will ever reveal who it is in the actual story. When I finish the story I will tell you at the end who it is!**

**Love ya,**

**Sophs**


	2. After Party

Just One Kiss

Summary: Gabriella will do anything to get her first kiss with Troy, so at the Evans' New Year's Party, she organises a game of Truth or Dare crossed with Spin the Bottle. Will everything go according to plan? Or will a certain blonde do anything to make sure it fails?

Disclaimer: Sadly, all I own is the idea, and any characters not mentioned in the movie. If I owned anything from High School Musical (Zac, Lucas etc.), trust me, you would know!

* * *

Troy was standing by the punch bowl, laughing with Chad at the joke Jason had just told.

"Ha, that was a good one man!" He praised. Chad slapped Jason a high-five.

"Yeah dude, it was totally righteous! Oh, look, here come Gabi and Tay." Chad greeted Taylor with a kiss, but Troy just gave Gabi a slight wave. She waved back and Taylor gave her a sympathetic grin, before nudging her in the side.

"Oh guys!" She smiled brightly. "Do you want to come upstairs? We were going to play a special version of Spin the Dare. Fancy it? Oh, and Kelsi as well." She directed the last comment at Jason, who walked over to Kelsi and said something to her. Kelsi nodded and the two of them wandered back to join the other four. Troy and Chad looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," Troy answered. "We're up for it. Who else is playing?" Taylor took Chad's hand.

"We need to find Ryan and Beth **(Ryan's supposed on/off girlfriend)**, and then Sharpay and Zeke. But we haven't seen Shar and Zeke all night. Have you?" Chad nodded, and Taylor giggled as his afro shook.

"I saw them go upstairs like a half hour ago." Gabriella gave Chad a quick grin.

"I'll go see if they'll play. You two go find Ry and Beth. Troy?" Troy shook his head.

"Okay Gabi, I'll come with you." He said with a laugh. Gabi pulled him upstairs as she spoke.

"Well, sorry for not wanting to walk in on them by myself!" She giggled as they knocked on Sharpay's bedroom door.

"Can we come in?" Troy asked politely.

"Yeah," Sharpay called breathlessly. "Just a second." Gabi and Troy stood outside the door laughing until Sharpay swung it open. "So, are you coming in or what?" She said with her hands on her hips. She had pulled a dressing gown on, and had tied it loosely. As Gabi and Troy walked into the room, they saw Zeke sitting shirtless in Sharpay's desk chair, wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Hey man." He greeted Troy.

"Hey yourself." Troy said back, stifling a laugh. Sharpay sat down on her bed.

"Did you want something?" she said impatiently. Gabi quickly turned back to focus and smiled at Sharpay.

"Oh, yeah! We came to see if you and Zeke wanted to play a New Year's Spin the Dare. You up for it?" Sharpay grinned.

"I'm always up for a little Spin the Dare. Let me and Zeke get changed, and then we can start when everyone gets up here." Sharpay picked up her clothes and pulled Zeke into the bathroom behind her. 10 minutes later, they emerged, both looking as immaculate as they had at the beginning of the night. The four of the waited for the other six to arrive and they soon did. They arranged themselves in a circle and Sharpay produced an empty vodka bottle. Everyone stared open-mouthed at her. She just giggled.

"What can I say? I'm a girl who likes to party!" She placed it in the middle of the circle and took her place next to Zeke. "So, Taylor explained the rules to you all, right?" Everyone nodded. "Cool! Let's play then! I'm going first!" Sharpay announced. Gabi gasped.

"But, but I wanted to go first!" she said sadly. Sharpay shook her head disapprovingly.

"Come on, Gabi. It is my party. I get to pick who goes first, and I pick me. Blindfold and earmuff me, Ryan!" Ryan placed the blindfold and earmuffs on Sharpay before whispering to the rest of the group.

"Let's make this really interesting for Sharpay. Let's switch places!" Everyone giggled at the plan and switched seats as Sharpay spun the bottle. Everyone watched eagerly as the bottle slowed to a halt. Before it stopped completely, Ryan removed the blindfold and earmuffs. The bottle stopped and Sharpay smiled as she saw where it was pointing. She turned to the person next to her, and her smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Bolton!" she shrieked. "That is so not fair!" She crossed her arms and went to sit on her bed. Ryan stood up.

"Okay, Troy. You're out, so go sit with Sharpay." Troy reluctantly got up and sat down next to Sharpay.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" He whispered. Sharpay shook her head.

"I wanted to kiss Zeke. Let me guess, Ryan had everyone switch places?" Troy nodded. "Figures. He does it to me every year."

"To be honest, Shar, I wanted to land you anyway." Sharpay ignored the comment and turned back to the game in time to see Taylor spin Chad, and Jason spin Kelsi. Then it was Zeke's go. Sharpay held her breath as he spun, and was relieved when it landed on Beth. She clapped her hands together.

"So, that leaves Ryan and Gabriella. Let's go back downstairs; there's only two minutes until midnight. They all went downstairs, except from Troy who stayed on Sharpay's bed. Sharpay realised he was not with them and went back into her room.

"Troy," she whispered. "Aren't you coming downstairs?" He shook his head.

"There's no point, not if you aren't going to kiss me." He stated. Sharpay took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, we'll go in the back yard. That way, I won't have to kiss you in front of everyone. But don't worry; you'll still get your kiss." She took her hand away and they walked downstairs, through the throng of dancers and outside. Troy sat down on the garden swing and Sharpay followed suit. He gently rocked the seat until Sharpay turned to glare at him.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"No, it's okay. I just get motion sickness sometimes." She admitted. They sat in silence and could hear the other guests counting down to New Year. "Well, I guess it's now or never." She and Troy started walking inside, but the countdown reached zero before they made it. Sharpay turned to Troy and reached up to kiss him. Their lips connected and Sharpay could have sworn she felt little sparks of electricity inside her. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, and he picked her up and carried her back over to the swing. They sat down, Sharpay on Troy's lap, kissing and moving their hands all over each other.

Inside the mansion, in the kitchen, Ryan and Gabriella stood awkwardly in silence waiting for the countdown to end. When they finally heard the cry of 'Zero!' Ryan reached down and planted a kiss on Gabriella. Ryan's tongue pressed against Gabi's lips, and she willing obliged and opened her mouth. Their tongues explored each others mouths, and at the same time, their hands explored each others bodies. After a while Gabi pulled away.

"Wow," she breathed. "That was…wow." She wrapped her arms round Ryan's neck. "I wanted to get my first kiss tonight; I just didn't think it would be with you." Ryan wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her close.

"You thought it would be with Troy. I know. But I really wanted to kiss you tonight. I wanted you to be my first kiss."

"You did? But what about Beth? Aren't you going out?" Ryan laughed and kissed Gabi's forehead.

"I did. And I'm not going out with Beth! Beth and I have never dated. We're just really, really good friends, I swear. I've never kissed her. This was my first kiss."

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Really." He replied as he leant down to kiss her once more.

Back outside, Troy and Sharpay were still kissing. Sharpay started to moan out of delight.

"Zeke," she moaned. "Oh, Zeke!" Troy pushed her away.

"Zeke?" He yelled. Sharpay started to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I didn't mean it! I don't even know why I was kissing you. I have Zeke. I love Zeke, and he loves me. We have the perfect relationship. Go to Gabriella, Troy. It's her that you love, not me." She sat up straight and smoothed down her dress.

"Gabriella! I don't love her! Why would you think that?" Sharpay laughed.

"How can you say that you don't love her? When she walks into a room, your smile could light a thousand light bulbs. She's all you talk about. She was your date for this party! Of course you love her, Troy!" Troy stood up and turned to face Sharpay.

"One! I smile so bright when she walks into the room, mainly because you walk in with her!" He shouted at Sharpay, who had turned into a crying, shaking wreck. "Two! I talk about her when we're talking about singing, because she's my singing partner! I'm trying to make you jealous! I want you to be my singing partner! And three! This was a pity date! Chad told me, that Taylor told him, that Gabi told her, that she really, really liked me. I asked her to be my date because I felt sorry for her, okay Sharpay? Are you happy now?" Sharpay shook her head.

"I'm sorry Troy. I didn't realise you felt that way about me."

"Well that's because you're so wrapped up in your own little world! Goodbye Sharpay!" He yelled as he stormed back into the house.

Taylor stood at the door, not believing what she had just heard. Troy had asked Gabi on a pity date? That egotistical pig! How dare he do that to Gabi! Taylor ran away to try and find Gabi, to break the news to her gently. She ran into the kitchen first. She had found Gabi alright. She saw Gabi and Ryan lying almost naked on the kitchen table, getting their 'thang' on.

"Gabi!" Taylor hissed. "Gabi!" Gabi looked up.

"Taylor, I'm kind of busy right now. Can't it wait?" she said before turning her attention back to Ryan. Taylor walked away before she saw something she really didn't want to see. Gabi turned back to Ryan and planted a kiss on his chest. She made a trail of kisses all the way down to his hips before pulling away suggestively.

"I love you, Ryan." She whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too, Gabi," He whispered back. "But don't you think we should go upstairs?" Gabi just nodded, and so Ryan stood up and scooped Gabi up in his arms before carrying her upstairs and into his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Sharpay removed her shoes and sat at the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water. She dried her tears and kicked her feet, causing water droplets to fall on her dress.

"Oh!" she wailed. "My Juliana Vitallia; it's ruined!" She started to sob yet again.

"Hey, Shar, don't cry." She heard someone say as they wrapped their arms around her.

"Zeke?" She turned to face the person. "Oh, it's you Bolton. Come to make me feel even worse, have you?" Troy sighed as he dangled his bare feet in the pool beside Sharpay.

"Shar, it's not your fault. You didn't know how I felt. And I actually came to tell you that I just saw Zeke leaving with Beth. I felt like punching him, I really did." Sharpay laughed.

"You can if you want. That total bitch! And Zeke! I thought that Zeke was the one. I guess I was wrong. Again." Troy shot her a questioning look.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Sharpay sighed.

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Try me." Troy challenged.

"Last spring, when we were together. I thought that you were the one. When you took me out for dinner on Valentine's Day, I thought that that was it. That was the evening I was going to, you know, lose it. But instead, you broke up with me and broke my heart. Okay?" She snapped. Troy shook his head in disbelief.

"Wow. Shar, I'm so sorry. I never knew that I broke your heart."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't flatter yourself. I got over you straight away." Sharpay tried to stand up, but Troy pulled her back down.

"I never meant to make you upset. I didn't realise I meant that much to you. I truly am sorry Shar." He kissed her damp cheek. "I really am." He whispered. His warm breath tickled Sharpay's skin, and it made her tingle all over. Troy stood up slowly and backed away.

"Troy?" Sharpay called.

"Yeah?" His voice replied, barely audible in the wind.

"Thanks." She turned to smile at him, and he smiled back before walking into the house.

"Ryan!" Gabi called to Ryan, who was in the shower. He wrapped a towel round his waist and walked back into the bedroom.

"What is it babe?" Gabi giggled.

"I don't want to go home! I want to stay here tonight! But my mom expects me home in twenty minutes!" Ryan walked back into the bathroom to put on some boxers before sitting on the bed alongside Gabi.

"Call your mom. Tell her Sharpay invited you to stay the night. Then you can just stay in my room all night." He said suggestively as he tickled her sides.

"Stop, Ryan!" she shrieked. "I have to go call my mom! I'll be back in a minute." She kissed him on the lips before fleeing the room. She quickly dialled her home number.

"Mom?" She asked, knowing it would only be her mom to pick up.

"Gabi? Where are you? Why aren't you home?" Her mom questioned, clearly tired and irritated.

"Mom, I'm at Sharpay's house. Listen, she invited me and Taylor to stay the night. Can I?" Ms Montez sighed.

"What will you wear? And what about your wash stuff?"

"Sharpay said we could borrow her stuff, and mom, it's the Evans'. They have loads of spare wash stuff. So can I?"

"I suppose so." Ms Montez admitted defeat. "But I want you home by noon!" Gabi squealed.

"Okay! Thanks mom! I love you!" Gabi hung up and raced back to Ryan's room. She jumped on top of him and kissed him.

"It's all sorted! I get to spend the night here!" Ryan kissed her back with lust and passion.

"Good. I don't think I could stand being away from you for so long." They slid underneath the duvet and easily slipped out of their clothes before indulging in a night of passion.

Sharpay had just cleared everyone out of the house and was walking down the corridor when she heard noises coming from her brother's room. She edged closer and listened intently. They were moans! Sharpay tried the door, but it came as no surprise to her that it was locked. She calmly took a hairpin from her bag and fiddled with it in the lock until the door swung open.

"What the…!" she shouted as she saw Ryan lying next to Gabriella. "Ryan, what the heck is going on here?" Ryan looked at his sister sheepishly.

"Oh, er, nothing. Nothing, really." Sharpay raised her eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Then why are you and Gabriella naked in your bed? Whatever. I don't think I even want to know." She flounced out of the room, closing the door on the way. She ran to her bedroom and flung herself onto the bed before screaming. "How the heck does my brother manage to lose it before I do? How?" She sat quietly for a few minutes. "Just because my brother lost it first, it doesn't mean I can't still lose it on the same night as him." She grabbed her sidekick, and instead of instantly knowing the number for once, she had to scroll through her phonebook until she landed on the name she wanted. She pressed the call button slowly, unsure that it was the right decision.

"Troy?" she asked cautiously.


	3. Just One Kiss

Just One Kiss

Summary: Gabriella will do anything to get her first kiss with Troy, so at the Evans' New Year's Party, she organises a game of Truth or Dare crossed with Spin the Bottle. Will everything go according to plan? Or will a certain blonde do anything to make sure it fails?

Disclaimer: Sadly, all I own is the idea, and any characters not mentioned in the movie. If I owned anything from High School Musical (Zac, Lucas etc.), trust me, you would know!

* * *

Troy lay in bed when his cellphone started ringing. He looked at the unfamiliar number and answered.

"Troy?" He heard a quiet voice ask.

"Sharpay? Why are you calling?" Sharpay never called Troy. He wanted to know why she was calling him now, at quarter past midnight.

"I missed you. Can you come over? I want to see you."

"Uh, sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes. See you then."

"Okay. Bye Troy." Troy hung up and quickly changed into a nicer outfit. He squirted a little cologne on, and ran a hand through his hair. He drove back to the Evans' mansion as quickly as he could. He parked his car outside the mansion, and ran up the steps to the front door. Sharpay flung the door open before Troy even had a chance to ring the bell, and wrapped herself around him.

"Uh, hi Shar." Sharpay gave him a peck on the lips.

"Troy! I missed you so much! Come on, let's go upstairs." Sharpay took Troy's hand and led the way up to her bedroom. She locked the door behind them and pushed Troy onto the bed. She threw herself on top of him and kissed him passionately. Troy calmly pushed her away.

"Shar, don't you think we're moving a little fast?" He asked, concerned with Sharpay's actions. This was not the Sharpay he knew.

"No! We almost did it once, so why can't we pick up where we left off?"

"Well, if you really want to." Sharpay nodded eagerly, and indeed that night, both the Evans twins lost it.

The next morning, Troy woke up and found himself in someone else's bed, someone else's bedroom. He looked over at the sleeping person next to him, and smiled inwardly to himself. Sharpay. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Troy leant down and planted a kiss on her smooth cheek. She stirred slightly and so he pulled away from her. Soon there came a knock at the bedroom door.

"Shar? Open up. I came to tell you breakfast's ready." There was a pause and Troy held his breath, wondering if he should say something. Ryan started to speak again. "I guess you're not speaking to me then. I'm sorry about last night. But after we kissed, me and Gabi just thought it felt right." Ryan and Gabi! Troy started to laugh, realised what he had done and clamped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Ryan had heard. "Shar? Is Zeke in there with you? I'll leave you alone then." Troy heard footsteps move away from the door, and he settled back down in the bed. He wrapped an arm around Sharpay's waist without realising that Sharpay was just waking. She opened her eyes, and froze as she saw Troy lying next to her.

"Bolton! What are you still doing here?" She asked coldly.

"You asked me over here, Shar. You were the one who wanted to, you know…" He trailed off, and looked at her confused.

"Bolton, I asked you over just so I could 'you know…'. I found Ryan and Gabi together in Ryan's bed. He cannot 'you know' before me! It doesn't make sense. I just needed someone to 'you know' with on the same night so I didn't feel so bad." She said, mocking him by saying 'you know', and using air quotes every time she said it.

"So you used me?" Troy asked, hurt in his bright blue eyes.

"Sorry, Troy, if you thought this was something real. But I will always be the Ice Queen, always wanting to get my way. Only wanting to get my way." Troy quickly dressed and fled from the house, leaving Sharpay on the verge of tears. She punched her mattress in frustration before slamming her head down on to the pillow.

"Sharpay?" she heard someone ask from the doorway. She sat up and looked to see who it was.

"What do you want, Gabriella?" She asked bitterly.

"Did Troy just run out of your bedroom?" Sharpay smirked and congratulated herself quietly.

"Why yes, it was Troy. We're back together again. Isn't it amazing what a New Years kiss can do?" Gabriella looked taken aback.

"Uh, yeah. So, he spent the night here?" Gabriella asked cautiously. Sharpay giggled and gestured to the room, where her clothes and undergarments were strewn across the floor.

"It certainly looks like it, doesn't it Gabriella? Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed." She stood up and closed the door on Gabriella's hurt face.

On the other side of the door, Gabriella slowly walked back to the kitchen where Ryan had been waiting for her. Troy was with Sharpay? She thought to herself. Why did he ask her to be his date if he was only interested in hooking up with Sharpay? She gave Ryan a peck on the cheek and sat down opposite him.

"Hey." She whispered to him.

"Hey yourself. You okay?" Gabriella nodded.

"Ryan, did you know that your sister spent the night with Troy?" Ryan dropped his spoon with a clatter.

"Troy? I thought it was Zeke. How do you know it was Troy?"

"I saw him leaving her bedroom. She said that they were back together again."

"Do you mind?" Ryan asked sympathetically.

"Mind what?" Gabriella stared at him questioningly.

"That Troy's with Sharpay. After all, you did want him to be your first kiss." Gabriella laughed lightly.

"Surprisingly, no. I realise now that I have someone so much better than Troy." She smiled and lent across the table to kiss her boyfriend. The perfect boyfriend.

Upstairs Sharpay sat at her vanity table, crying as she tried to cover up the bags under her eyes. She had lost Troy, all because of her stupid pride. There was no way he was going to want to even look at her now.

"Why do I have to be so stupid? Why do I let my pride get in the way of everything?" If Sharpay remembered correctly, it was her pride that made Troy break up with her that spring.

_Flashback_

_Sharpay smiled at the waiter as she sat down opposite Troy. It was Valentine's Day, and he had brought her to the most romantic restaurant Sharpay had ever seen. She smiled at Troy, who smiled back at her nervously._

"_Troy, this place is beautiful. Thank you so much for bringing me here." She exclaimed as she looked at all the candlelit tables and bouquets of roses._

"_You're welcome. Listen, Shar, I need to say something to you."_

"_What is it honey?" Sharpay asked warmly._

"_Shar, I've been thinking a lot. About us. Shar, it's not working. You think that you're the only person I'm allowed to talk to, the only person I'm allowed to look at it. I can't take it anymore. Just because I'm dating you Shar, it doesn't mean you have to be so proud about it. My friends, they won't even talk to me anymore because they think that you'll come steal me away if they saw one word. I'm sorry Shar, but it's over. We're over." Troy stood up and walked away. "I'm sorry Shar, but you need to stop with your pride. It's ruining everything." Sharpay let the tears fall onto the linen tablecloth as the waiter came and asked her if she would be staying. She sadly shook her head and got up and left the restaurant. She realised she had no way to get home, as Troy had driven her to the restaurant. A bus had just pulled up, and it drove past her house._

"_There's no way I'm going on a…" Sharpay said to herself before stopping suddenly. She realised she was being 'proud' again. She reluctantly climbed on the bus, paid her fee and was about to sit down when an elderly woman stepped onto the bus. Sharpay looked around the bus and saw there were no empty seats. She stood up immediately and offered the woman her seat. Sharpay could put up with standing up for one bus journey. She would do anything to get Troy back._

_End Of Flashback_

Sharpay cried even harder now. Her attempts to become less proud had failed miserable, as had her attempt to win Troy back. Now all she wanted was Troy, and just one kiss. The previous night she had regained Troy's friendship because of just one kiss, and now she had lost that friendship because of just one kiss. Sharpay dialled Troy's number quickly.

"Troy, where are you?"

"Look on your balcony." Sharpay threw the French windows open and ran out onto the balcony. She dropped her phone and threw her arms around Troy's neck.

"Why did you come back?" she murmured.

"I wanted you. All I wanted was-"

"-just one kiss." Sharpay finished as she kissed him softly. They broke apart smiling.

"Just one kiss." They whispered simultaneously to each other. "Just one kiss."

**

* * *

That's my New Years story! I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it. I didn't plan for it to be a Troypay, I was just writing and I wanted to see what the end result was. I thought it would only have essences of Troypay, but there we go. I was wrong!! I will be updating my other stories, 'Heartbreak' and 'Ever After: Season One' shortly. Big shout-out to actingalexis13, she mentioned 'Heartbreak' on her profile. She reviews like every single thing I write, she's awesome!**

**Love ya,**

**Sophs**

**PS. The 'mystery person' from Chapter 1 was Ryan! He didn't want Troy to ruin his night by kissing Gabriella, because he wanted to kiss Gabriella himself. Well done if you guessed it right!**


End file.
